Halo: A Samurai's Song
by timetoflo
Summary: I'm going to sing this song for you." Kanda whispered into the mic seductively. The samurai decides to surprise Allen with a song, in front of everybody. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

You know the song Halo by Beyonce? I got this little idea from the song. At first I wanted Allen to sing but I decided well, we've never read a story that has Kanda singing do we? Just the thought of him singing makes me laugh. I tried to make it work though, and it was a little challenging. And dude, I didn't really know what I was typing the whole time, ideas come and go. But after listening to Halo a million times I decided what the hell? I'll give it a shot. As you probably know from reading "The Circle" I love to curse and make my characters curse a lot. It's fun. Just being honest there. So here you go, my fellow hommies.

I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

Every year the Black Order would have an entertainment show called the "Black Order Night". Each year some people would enter for free, doing any talent or skills of which they have, like singing, dancing, acting etc. This year a certain stoic person decided that he wanted to perform a song for everyone. Wait, since when did Kanda cared about performing to everyone? Not everyone actually, the samurai just wants to perform to and for Allen only but just to make it better, he's going to have a crowd watching him.

Tomorrow night would be the moment where Kanda gets to share his song in front of the world. For the past week and a half he has been practicing a lot. Every night when no one would be awake he would sing in his room, and sometimes he would sneak out of his room at night or whenever no one is around during the day he would go play the piano in the auditorium. He would practice until it was just right. Just like whenever he's training, he would train until he got all his attacks and moves perfect. He was a man that didn't want mistakes. Tomorrow night, he was going to show Allen his love and devotion through song. Hoping, wishing that the boy would soon understand who he's talking about.

______________________

"So how many people entered in the show so far Lenalee?" Komui asked as he sipped his hot coffee. The Chinese girl checked the list that she was holding, taking a pen marking things down. "Well we got 13 people."

"Wow, more than last year." He sipped the coffee again. "Are you in it this year?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but this time I was forced to. Lavi wants me to be part of his act." She sighed. All of a sudden the scientist started spazzing out. "WHAT!? HE WILL NOT TOUCH MY LENALEE!!" He knocked his all papers even more and the coffee ended up spilling everywhere.

"Nii-san!! Lavi won't do anything like that to me, I promise!" She begged her brother to calm down. As hell broken loose, again.

"Fine, but if he does anything! I swea-"

"I know! Okay?" Then she looked at the ground and the desk, staring at the even messier room, "Nii-san, you should really be careful with your coffee, spilling it everywhere good lord." Finally calm of the storm, she thought.

"Oh I can't help it, I barely move out of this spot." He grinned sheepishly.

She sweat drop "O-of course." Laughing nervously.

For some reasons everyone takes this whole Black Order Night show too seriously. Honestly it's not like they're going to win anything. It's just for a fun event and there has never been a "you're a winner or loser thing". Another simple show with some simple entertainment, either horrible or great talents. So after the show, there's a party. Which is full of drinking, partying, dancing, games, nothing too wild really, unless if Cross brings strippers than that's a whole different story. Anyone who plans on entering this "contest" needs to have guts, because once somebody gets on that stage, people will start to criticize them because every god damn year people tend to do something good but they suck. It might as well end up as a boring yet hilarious show just like any other year or it could a fantastic one for once. As long as they don't screw it up, then they will be just fine, seems rational enough?

"Hey guys!" Allen called out, walking into the office feeling all jittery.

"Oh, Allen I was just about to go and ask you if you're in the Black Order Show?" Komui picking up the papers.

Lenalee checked the list and nodded, "Ah he is, he's playing the piano."

"I see, what songs you are playing? You're singing in any one of them?" Komui smiling continuing to do his paper work. (Wow he's working?)

"Nope, I'm playing some of my favorite classical songs, like "Moonlight Sonata", "Minute Waltz" and "Piano Concerto 21 in C-major Andante". He said while counting his fingers.

"How wonderful! I can't wait to hear you. Remember last year when Reever and Link were singing a duet? They were so horrible. Everyone in the crowd was laughing so hard." He stated bluntly.

"Of course, they were singing a sappy love song, god they were so off key." Lenalee mused. Allen remembered that day; he cried so much, it was just too hilarious. Just thinking about it every time cracks him up.

_***Flashback to last year show***_

Lenalee stood on the stage holding a microphone in her hand looking to the crowd waiting for the next talent to start. She was holding a white index card in her hand which has the names and what they're doing. "Alright, how was that everyone? Give them another round of applause." Her voice boomed into the room. The crowd clapped their hands but their faces were solemn.

"Alrighty, so the 7th talent portion is Reever and Link from the Black Order Headquarters, who is doing a duet and they are singing "Loving You." She jogs off to behind the curtains smiling wondering this time if they'll be good. The crowd applauded and waited for the two gentlemen to arrive. Soon as they both came out, looking really nervous not to mention. Someone in the crowd screamed out "Yeah!, Go Link and Reever! Ow!!"

They laughed nervously, "Thank you." Reever spoke into the mic. He looked over to Link who was fidgeting.

They had separate microphones to sing with, so they won't have to fight over one. Komui sat in the front row giving them a thumb up. When the music started to play, it was peaceful and calm. But when they started to sing, it sounded like someone was dying in prison.

_(Link) Lovin' you is easy cause you're beautiful_

_Makin' love with you is all i wanna do_

_Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true_

_And everything that i do is out of lovin' you_

_La la la la la la la... do do do do do.. AHHHHHHH!!!!! _

He screamed into the microphone and everyone watching tried so hard to keep a straight face. Tons of people were coughing. Link thought why people were coughing so much, were they sick?

_(Reever) No one else can make me feel_

_The colors that you bring_

_Stay with me while we grow old _

He looked at Link, like he was madly in love with him or something. Link looks at him with disgust, mouthing to him "Don't touch me weirdo."

_(Reever) And we will live each day in springtime_

_Cause lovin' you has made my life so beautiful_

_And every day my life is filled with lovin' you. _

It was so bad, his voice sounded like a witch choking on her broom and cat. Some people started to crack up; Lenalee behind the curtains couldn't help but laugh a little, trying not to let the other guys to hear.

_(Link) Lovin' you i see your soul come shinin' through_

_And every time that we oooooh_

_I'm more in love with you_

_La la la la la la la... do do do do do.. AHHHHHH!!! _

He screamed again. This time Komui's glasses cracked.

Once the music finished, a roar of laughter took over instead of clapping. The room was shaking and the ground was rumbling so loudly from the footsteps stomping on it. Allen was laughing so hard while holding onto Lavi. Next to him, Lavi's face was so red; he kept on laughing and hitting the arm rest with his fist. Kanda just looked so annoyed by the whole thing but cough several times to hide his laugh.

Link looked at Reever and said, "I thought you said I had a beautiful voice?" Reever sweat drop. "I lied."

_***Flashback End***_

Good times Allen thought.

He tapped Lenalee's shoulder. "Lenalee are you in th-?" The girl slammed her hand on Allen's mouth shut. Grabbing him by the wrist and running out of the room. They went away as far as possible then she let him go. Because whenever the mention of any guys name or just guy plus Lenalee in one sentence equals fatality. Allen was just running along looking at her with a puzzled look.

"What was that for?"

"Well, Nii-san asked me if I was in it, then I said yeah Lavi wanted me to be a part of his act and then you know the rest…" "So it's best not to remind him."

"Sane old, same old…" Allen sweat drop "He'll never change, will he?"

Lenalee laughed, "Sadly. Oh! It's time for lunch, we should get going."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Allen started running to the cafeteria. Lenalee shook her head amused.

______________________

In the cafeteria Allen walk to a table where Kanda and Lavi are sitting, bringing tons of food with him. He started eating like a machine or at least a monster, Lavi can never seem get passed his eating habits he still finds it amazing. If there was an eating contest who would eat all the food or eat the most Allen would win, no doubt.

"Don't choke old man." Kanda slurped his soba.

Allen shot him a glare, "Shut up Bakanda, and stop slurping so damn loud, everyone can hear you."

"Oy…when will you guys stop fighting?" Lavi sighing.

"Whenever Kanda gets that pole out of his ass." The white hair boy smirked.

The samurai didn't say anything, he just finished his soba and left. Lavi watched him leave and got confused because every time they quarrel, it would go on nonstop, why the sudden change? He left, but he didn't sense the man being angry or annoyed whatsoever. That creep him out.

"Wow, Yuu-chan never leaves until he threatens to kill you. Now I thought of it, he didn't even threaten you at all! What the hell?"

"Now that you mention it, all day he's been very quiet, too quiet don't you think?" Allen said still stuffing his face.

Lenalee saw Kanda walking out of the cafeteria looking….she dare say it, sad? She didn't want to ask him what's wrong; she thought it would be best to let him be. Knowing that it's not smart to ask him in front of people, she didn't want to cause a scene. She proceeded walking over to Lavi and Allen who's sitting and talking, mostly Lavi though. Lavi saw the girl and gave a little wave.

"Hey hey hey there's my partner!" The bookman grinned.

Allen eyed over to him, "For the show tomorrow, right?"

"Correct moyashi!" Lavi ruffled his hair.

"Lavi, why did you have to pick me anyway? I mean I'm not sure if I can I do this." Lenalee looking unsure, she saw the redhead had that look of No-Fear-The-Great-Lavi-Is-Here.

"Don't worry about it, we've been practicing for weeks now, we can't quit, that would be just a waste, don't you agree Allen?" He peered over to the boy.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" He asked eating his dangos. Lenalee hesitated, but Lavi told him.

"We're dancing!" He set his foot on the chair and put his hand into a fist, raised it in the air as joy sparked in his emerald eye.

"Wow Lavi, I never knew you could dance?" The British boy actually looking impressed.

"Well I'm a man of many talents." He chuckled, as he a gave a wink. Allen and Lenalee both sweat drop. Both thinking the same thought, "He never changes either."

Speaking of which, there's also someone who never changes, Kanda that's who. Allen thought annoyingly. _"Boy that bastard can never change, he's always so fucking mean to me, what the hell I ever do to him? When he gets mad, his face would get all…all…all….hot. WAIT! No! Focus Allen, focus! Sure he's a mean, insensitive, no emotions, hot…sexy…probably has a huge pen-- No!! Whoa!! I went too far there. Damn it! He's not even my type but why I am so attracted to him!? I guess opposites does attract... Ah fuck me. Ugh, what can I do? It's not I can freaking tell him "Hey Kanda I really like you, lets go out, or better yet let's just have sex because every night I've been having these wet dreams about you!" Oy… if only I had the courage. Why him? Out of all the people! God hates me…"_

Allen didn't know how or when it started. All of a sudden his heart decided to say "Hey I love Kanda and I would do anything for him." The boy thought this over so many times. He was really terrified of what his friends are going to say, especially Kanda. He knew the man hated his guts. But sometimes, on rare occasions he would be nice yet in a harsh way. Possibly tough love. And it was refreshing to see him like that to the British boy. Allen always finds the older man fascinating, he always have surprises up his sleeve. Kanda is like a new species and Allen is always trying to study him, trying to find what other things he has in store, but the man always tells him to go away or just be really anti social. It the bug the hell out of Allen.

"Allen?" Lavi waved his hand in front of his friend. "Hellooo? Earth to British!" Lavi shook his friend until he snapped out of it. "Oh sorry, just thinking." Allen hid his face when he felt his cheeks heating up.

"Well, as I was saying, you wanna go practice for tomorrow's big night?" Lavi pointed his thumb to the door.

Allen looked at him and answered simply, "Yeah!"

"Allen is something bothering you?" The Chinese girl asked, worrying about her friend.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He laughed nervously with his hand on the back of his head.

Lavi knew something was wrong, but he just shrugged it off.

As they were walking out and going to practice, Lavi was talking about what kind of dance moves and styles that him and Lenalee are doing. Lavi was explaining that they're both doing jazz, modern dance and tap. He told all these funny stories that he used to do tap dancing a lot, where he would kick both shoes off into the teacher's face and into his private. Lavi even told about all the accidents that Lenalee had to deal with during training session with him. She still have those small bruises from modern dancing, and still a little mad at him because her body is all sore. Lenalee didn't really want to go to practice because her legs feel like they're about to fall off. Her arms hurt so bad that she wants to chop it off. Allen had it easier; playing on the piano has no pain. Unless you keep on playing for hours then the fingers start to cramp up. But overall Allen is good to go…or not.

______________________

The three walked up to a giant door that looks more of a tall building, it was metal, and some parts of the door were rusty but still sturdy. Steadily they went into a big auditorium room, which was slightly bigger than the cafeteria; the room was pretty dark but they could still barely see. The inside was a round spacey room, with navy blue cushion empty seats on the right side, just like the ones that you see at the theaters. Facing in the front is a stage which is shaped rectangular; it was pretty huge enough, with small wooden stairs on each side of it. Waterfalls of red curtains fell down to the smooth light brown wooden floor. Bright lights came shining down, burning through the wood. And there in the corner was a lonely pure black grand piano on the left side of the stage. Overall the room seemed pretty old with the basics accessories but it looked brand new.

Allen eyed all over the room "Wow, has this room gotten bigger? I notice they redone it a little."

"Yup, it's the best." Lavi said.

Lenalee froze in place because something caught her attention. Lavi and Allen notice that she stopped all of a sudden. "Lenalee what's wrong?" Allen asked. She quickly shushed him.

Lenalee just stepped back and use her hand to make a "get over here" motion. They looked at her raising an eyebrow. They followed her along anyway, "Hurry up, someone's there." She whispered. Then they all ran behind the huge metal door where they came in. They were looking around to look for that someone but the guys didn't see anyone because the room was dark and the only light there was is the stage lights.

"I don't see anyone." Lavi squinting his eye.

"My god, that's Kanda." Lenalee pointed out. The hidden shadow finally revealed itself.

"What!?" Lavi and Allen yelled in shock. "Keep it down!" She hissed quietly.

They all saw the Japanese man walking towards the piano. They all gawked at him.

"Is he about to do what I think he's about to do?" The redhead still staring.

"Yeah." The other two said still gaping. "Oh my god..." Allen whispered blankly.

"I know..." Lavi green eye widen.

Kanda gently sat on the chair, lifted up the piano cover which made a small thud but loud enough for the others to hear. He cracked his knuckles and stretched his fingers to begin.

(Playing the song Halo piano version) Once he started playing, it was just plain beautiful already. It was so good that it could captivate anyone in a second. His fingers worked over the keys greatly, as the black and white keys answered to him with such melodies. It feels as if the piano is begging him to play it, to control it, wanting him to be the master. Playing it with such passion, he didn't need to read the notes to remember, it was all in the tip of his fingers and in his heart. He felt as if he was doing magic, everything just comes out and doesn't know what the outcome will be. Poof!

The beautiful sound of the piano has always capture him, he's been playing it for many years now, just that he never told anyone about his little talent. But tomorrow he wanted to show off his skills all because of someone that he is hopelessly in love with. In a flash he started to feel overwhelmed about something. With this feeling rising in his chest, it hurts. So much that he could stop playing. He felt his heart aching once again and he knew this feeling to well.

Kanda closed his eyes as if he was in a trance of the music while playing. His fingers hitting every single key, all fast and slow, the music just flowed out so smoothly, not missing any note whatsoever. He forced himself to play a little longer, but the pain in his chest is stopping him.

He reopened his eyes, slightly tilted his head down giving a sad smile. His half-leaded eyes hinted of sadness and happiness something his friends have never seen in him before. They all kept on watching the man playing with amazement. Sure they've seen people play before, but this is Kanda we're talking about here. Also there's something about Kanda when he plays, they could feel all his emotions pouring into the song. It was not about pure joy; it was more like sadness, agony and hope. Like he was waiting for something so long. They've never seen the man eyes looking so happy, sad and hopeful at the same time. It was certainly a beautiful thing.

As the song was so close ending, Kanda clutched his hands tightly, putted his elbows on the keyboard, making a mix sound of notes. His hands supporting his head as he shut his eyes, small tears started falling on his face, then splashing onto the white and black keys.

Not knowing what's going inside of his head, Allen, Lavi and Lenalee looked at him with sympathy. Lenalee used her hands to cover her mouth, "Oh my god…That was just so beautiful." She was on the verge of crying herself. Lavi had never seen this side of Yuu, it was just heart wrenching. They were standing there speechless, not knowing what do or say really. They would go help and comfort the samurai but it wouldn't be such a bright idea, especially when he's in this state. They all agreed to leave him alone. No matter how much it killed them.

This situation made Allen realized that Kanda can show emotions, which he is truly human and he can open up his heart. Why does he have to be such a hard-ass all the time in front of people? But now just seeing Kanda like this makes him look so lonely, like he needs someone, someone who he can really trust, like he needs some sort of companion. Allen thought sadly to himself, "Maybe I can….no. I can't, not to me. Not me. Damn I'm jumping to conclusions, but I'm not sure if I can tell him the truth." The boy was still having a hard decision that if he should try to tell Kanda how he feels towards his comrade for a long time now. He couldn't really face the fact that he really likes, no loves Kanda. Just seeing the older man crying right in front of his eyes really killed him so much, he could feel his own tears coming out but he held them back. Allen had the urged to go up behind up and give him an embrace, but truthfully the samurai would try to push him off, just blocking him away with his wall.

Sure Kanda acts like a bastard towards him but still deep down, he knows that Kanda does care about him, but thinking about it now, Allen thinks he's the one being immature instead of Kanda. He kept on looking at the man, his tears all dried at his body language, clearly shows that he was tired, irritable and lost. Allen was dying to help the poor guy but it would backfire. Even the smallest things shows and he never saw it coming.

All Kanda could think about during playing this song is Allen, even this morning he couldn't look away, he was all he thought about, then playing the song made him feel so….

He was starting to doubt himself that he couldn't do this song tomorrow because he might just cry in front of everyone, then they'll laugh at him….Allen will laugh at him. No he won't do that, he's a sweet, loving, person. He knows that Allen doesn't have the heart to laugh at someone when they're crying. He wiped his dried salty tears, getting up without noticing the three figures hiding behind the door who just spied on his great playing. The figures hurriedly shut the door quietly, walking away letting out a "whew". Hopefully they weren't seen, or they would get sliced by Mugen, big time.

"Wow, that was just, incredible, haha." Lavi leaning against a wall ruffled his hair a little.

"It was." Lenalee agreed. "No wonder…" She trailed off.

Lavi glanced at her, "No wonder what?"

"No wonder he looked a little out of place today, didn't he looked a little sad to you today?" Lenalee questioned.

"When he was playing that song looked like someone destroyed his Mugen." Lavi joked.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, when he walking out the cafeteria he looked really down. Something is bothering him obviously."

Just as Lavi was about to make a remark, they heard footsteps coming towards them and knew it was Kanda. They all tried to act natural as possible as if they didn't see him playing the piano and crying before. Allen turned his head away, Lavi stood there humming as looking at his nails, and Lenalee leaned against the wall with her hands holding together behind her back.

Kanda eyed them all, he sense something was strange, as they're hiding something. But he didn't bother to know. "Tch." He noticed that Allen was hiding his face, making it obvious that they're hiding something from him. The Japanese was about to stop and ask but he kept on walking pretending not to take interest in them. Everyone all got uncomfortable by the loud silence, it seemed as if time has slowed down and Kanda looked like he was walking at a very slow pace. Allen really couldn't look at the man's face; he would be read to easily. So he tried to keep down low as possible. Lenalee bit her lip while tapping her foot. Lavi just smiled at the gloomy samurai. Finally when Kanda was far away from them, out of their sight. They all sighed in relief.

"Holy fuck that was a close one." Lavi murmured.

Allen gave a sad smile, "I was thinking of what you said earlier Lenalee. He could have been feeling very depressed while he played the song. Maybe something caught his attention today or something happen on this day, like in the past and maybe it affect him during the song or something? I'm not sure."

"It could be, but we're just guessing around here. I think that he might be in..he might....never mind." Lenalee didn't want to jump to conclusions and make everyone all worked up.

"He, what?" Lavi asked looking across the hall, making sure Kanda is not there.

Lenalee voice grew with hesitant. "Well it was just a thought but he umm could be in love?" Allen and Lavi looked up at her, both of them wasn't sure how to respond to it. Is he?

"Yuu in love? That's highly impossible Lena. But I don't think our friend's heart is that big enough to do such thing." Lavi said flatly.

"Well you may never know right?" Lenalee said shrugging. "Besides Kanda is only human."

It grew quiet again, but this time it wasn't uncomfortable, no tension just silence.

"Didn't you say that we would go and practice Lavi?" Allen asked with a sweet smile. Trying to avoid all this depressing issue.

Lavi grew happy, "You're damn right."

Lenalee sighed sadly, "Someone please chop my legs off, and they're numb enough as it is."

"No way, you and I are gonna practice till you explode!" Lavi yelled with excitement.

Allen started laughing then they turned to him, "What's so funny?" The bookman asked.

"You said, y-you're going to practice with Lenalee till she explodes!!" He laughed even harder.

Lavi sighed and rolled his eyes, Lenalee cheeks turned pink, "Allen! You pervert!"

"Lenalee, Allen is a boy and 15, of course he's perverted." He grinned as if he's proud of the younger boy.

"Also Allen, you're going to practice until your fingers fall off, you got it?"

Allen stopped laughing and stared at him sharply, "What? Why? I'm only playing…yeah I guess so." He gave in. "Damn I should have picked shorter songs." He muttered.

"Come on people let's hustle! Let's go and do some practice." Lavi said dragging the two to the auditorium.

"Some? More like a lot." Lenalee commented. "Move it people! Get your lazy asses in there!" Lavi pointed to the door, acting like a teacher or better yet a sergeant.

"Lenalee stop complaining about how sore your arms and legs are ok? I'll get you an ice pack later. And Allen you gotta practice until you're better than Yuu. You both got it?" He clapped his hands.

Once the door closed Lenalee and Allen knew this was going to be hell. They practice for five hours straight. Lenalee swore that her legs were about to fall off because she did so many jumps, splits and kicks. She even lost count on how many times that Lavi dropped her on the ground whenever he tries to pick her up. And Allen was forced to play on the piano for five mother fucking hours. His fingers cramped up so badly that he was about to cry. Lenalee wanted to cry but she bears it. The bookman was torturing them to no ends. He was the ring master and the other two was the lions that were being whipped if they even stop for a split second. The poor two exorcists would get yelled at if they messed up, even just a bit.

They were somewhat lucky that Lavi gave them a ten minute break. He was a horrible monster; no he's the devil, which explains the red hair. You could hear his evil laugh echoing through out the Black Order, who knew that he could be so damn evil; man he did not go easy on them. At the end Lavi did feel a little guilty for what he did to them, sure Lenalee had bruises and she can't feel her arms and legs and the British boy couldn't even move his hands, and his ass hurt from the seat.

Lavi had to go way too far by hitting Allen's fingers with a wooden stick, always slapping his back to make him sit up straight. As for Lenalee, Lavi made her do her routines over and over until the girl had to pass out. All of her muscles were about to rip apart. Even Allen tried to stop Lavi from killing the girl. But it was no use.

When they were finally done with practice (hallelujah!) Allen was mad as hell and he wanted to beat the shit out of Lavi so much. But Lenalee held him back, telling him not to smother Lavi yet, though she promised Allen that when she gets done healing then they would both rip Lavi apart together. But that's just between them. Oh yes, they would get their revenge, and the bookman will never know. Man Lavi was being a mean ass bastard today, they never seen him like that like before, that was just crazy. And for the first time, they never seen the man so driven and motivated, because half of the time he would complained, lose focus and maybe even take a nap because he's so damn lazy. Overall thank the heavens that they're done, because if this practice thing kept on going, they would be dead before tomorrow's show. They were totally wiped out.

Lavi went to somewhere else just whistling away after dropping off the other two to the nurse.

"Lavi I hate you!!" Allen screamed, he felt his vein throbbing in his head.

"God, when did he become such a bastard? "No Allen, do this, no do that! No Lenalee, that's not how you jump, kick higher!" Mimicking the man while waving his hands making tiny gestures.

Lenalee groaned in pain, "I don't think I can dance tomorrow Allen, he should do a solo instead." Sitting on the bed while the nurse brought her an ice pack.

Allen shook his head, "I am so going to kick his bookman's ass." He said washing his hands with hot water, rinsing all the pain away in the sink.

The Chinese girl gave a tired smile; she was sweating to death from the dancing. She never dance so much in her life. This has to be the most tiring month for her ever. "I just want tomorrow's show to be over already." She sighed.

"But you two were amazing, putting aside all the yelling and torture from Lavi." The white hair boy got done drying his hands then sitting down on a bed across from Lenalee.

"Thanks, but at least you had it better than me. You just use your fingers and sit. And you don't have to sweat."

"Hmm now that I think about, yeah that's true." Allen agreed.

"It's not fair. I wish I could play an instrument or something, instead of dancing." Lenalee switching the icepack to her other leg. "God that feels nice." Feeling the coldness spreading on her thigh.

"You think Kanda is in the show?" Allen asked out of the blue.

"Could be, he wouldn't play the piano for nothing. I've never seen him play until today. But if I'm wrong, he could have been playing just to let his emotions out."

"True, still he was amazing."

"Yeah he was." Lenalee was thinking about asking Kanda to sign up because she saw him playing the piano but she decided not to say anything until he might come up to her.

"He's very umm how should I say this? Surprising." The girl chuckled at her own comment.

Allen looked at her, his eyes widen. She feels the same way? "I know, it's pretty cool. I don't know why he's so anti social towards us, mostly me. It sucks."

"I wish I knew. If I did I would tell you." Lenalee patted his head.

Allen sighed. Why do these things have to happen to him?

"Well you should go to your room so you can get tons and tons of rest for tomorrow." Allen got up from the bed and leaving the room.

"Alright, but Allen please don't tell my brother about this, okay?" Lenalee pointing at her legs.

"I won't tell." Allen walked away with a tired smile.

____________________

At night Kanda couldn't sleep, he was anticipating for tomorrow night. He was feeling excited but a little nervous at the same time. He tossed and turned for minutes until he stopped and stared into the darkness. And all it can do is stare right back at him. The only thing that is close to light is the moon shining through the window and the lotus hourglass next to his bed. He slowly closed his eyes and let his mind wander around, hoping for him to sleep. And the first thing that popped into his mind is Allen. What a surprise…

Allen, sweet Allen. _Why in the fuck it has to be you? Out of all the people. Why did I fell for you? I want to hate you, but I can't and I don't. It pisses me off, so damn you. I wish I never met you, never like you, never love you. You make me sick and I guess that's why I love you. God, this boy is giving me a hard time. There has not been one day that I never thought about you. But before you came into my life…before…_

He remembered when he first met the little moyashi. His first impression was cute. He never tried to talk to him, just ignoring him in every way. The samurai didn't use to like him really nor did he care. But the little midget wouldn't leave him alone no matter how many times he threatened him. Probably from all the missions that he went with him, whenever Allen talks to him, eating with him, hell even hanging out with him with the others when he doesn't want to, he can't help but to push him away. All of a sudden he started to warm up to him little by little. He never thought this would actually hit him. It started off as taking a liking towards him, soon to liking him more, then to a crush and it finally reached a level of falling in love.

He didn't know why he's in love with moyashi; they have nothing in common besides being exorcists and both being cursed. So far and so good, it has been 14 months and 6 days that he started liking that boy. Great…he sounded like a girl keeping up with the days. Boy, wait till Lavi hears about this, he's going to throw a freaking parade about Kanda falling in love with someone, no no, not just anybody that somebody is Allen, oh yeah. The bookman is going to have a roll on this topic.

Kanda didn't remember how long he had these walls, these things that blocks people away from him. Until Allen comes along in his so fucking perfect life. Just coming out of nowhere breaking down his barriers. Kanda felt like as he got hit by a ray of sun whenever he see's the boy. He never been more awaken in his life, as how can a boy like Allen make him feel this way?

_Tch. It just has to be you, huh?_ Besides he's not even his type, well he never really had a certain type but he doesn't like people that nice and so damn caring, it's vile to him but Allen is the only person that works for him. A man like him never loved anyone before. Sure in the past he did some flinging but never fell in love with any of those people. He only used them to fulfill his satisfaction. Raging hormones can still be very frustrating. In the past on some days he would meet some people that would just want to have sex with him without knowing his name or their name. He's been with both man and woman, he doesn't want anybody at all, and he only and always wants Allen.

His thoughts driveled away. Letting his mind go blank, eyelids felt heavier. As fell into a deep slumber.

___________

In the early morning, the sun warmed his pale skin, burning through his eyelids urging to wake Kanda up. Dark blue eyes began to flutter, his body shifting a little on the cold sheets. He suddenly felt very comfortable, got a feeling of the bed hugging him like a baby. "Hmm" The raven haired man stretched his arms out, letting out a big crack. For once in the history of time, Yuu Kanda was not in a foul mood this morning. He was feeling surprisingly good. But that doesn't mean he's going to be all smiley and happy go lucky. So starting the day with a cold shower, doing some training and maybe shower again (to rinse off the sweat), then do a little piano/singing practice if necessary but he's going to make sure that he's not gonna get caught. He cut his training time shorter than usual so he can have time to practice since everyone isn't awake yet. Still early though. When done with his shower, he quickly got dressed and headed towards the auditorium. Before he went in he looked around if anyone is coming. "All clear" he slowly yet steady opened the door and he thanked the lord that the door hinge didn't squeak.

During his practice he found himself distracted by noises outside. It was none other than the infamous Lavi. He was already yelling and screaming already in the morning. Kanda's eye twitched. Like what the hell? He swear to god that Lavi is one of his pet peeves. Remember the saying of Yuu Kanda was not in a foul mood this morning? Well now he is. "Baka Usagi." His eye twitched again. Next time he needs to tell Komui to make all the walls and doors in this building soundproof. So much for practice.

________________

"Ok, so we're going to buy outfits today. So let's go now or the place will get crowed, also today everything is 40% off." Lavi was all excited.

Allen could have sworn he saw a star in his eye. Lenalee was so happy that they get to go shopping, and today will be the last day that she'll ever dance again. Yes! So the three musketeers headed off to a journey of shopping.

"We should get some hair ties and bows for Yuu-chan!" Lavi joked.

"I don't think he would like that so much…" Lenalee clearly was disturbed. Just the thought of having the samurai wearing a big pink bow in his hair is just plain weird.

They walked down to a street of many shops and stores. They walk pass by this one clothing shop. Through the glass window they saw all sorts of clothing from dresses, tuxedos to costumes and wigs. It was perfect. They headed in looking around the place. Everything in the room is bright and full of colors.

The owner came up to them, he flashed a grin. "WELCOME! To my Jolly Jimmy Shop! I've never you seen you kids before, would like some help?"

He flashed a grin; his French accent was pretty strong. The man had curly strawberry blonde

hair, tied in a big ponytail. He wore dark thick sunglasses; he was tall, at least around 6'0 or so. He was slightly scrawny though which make him look a little awkward looking because of his height. The man looked like he was middle age and strangely was wearing all white clothes, from head to toe making him stand out in the flashy room.

"Yes, Jimmy, both my friends need some dancing clothes and well I'm not sure what I need." Allen said looking at his name tag.

Jimmy nodded at him. "Oh I see…would you mind telling me what the dance outfits are for?

"Oh you see we're doing a show tonight and we need some outfits for the occasion." Allen playing with his fingers.

"What kind of dancing?" Jimmy interested.

"Uhh…Jazz, Tap and Modern." Allen remembered. "Splendid!" The Frenchman jumped a little.

"May I ask what are you doing young man?" Jimmy smiled.

"Nothing special really, just playing the piano."

"Oh I'm glad that you came here! This is the perrrfect place to get some entertainment clothes. Now now, I want all three of you to get in a line please."

Allen, Lavi and Lenalee stood apart wondering what this man is going to do. The man went behind the counter and pulled out a measuring tape. "Let's begin shall we?" He walked over gracefully to them.

He started with Allen, He leaned down closely to the boy's face and seemed like he was examining him behind those glasses.

"Good good, you look like a person that would play a piano, yes? Your hair is so white, body thin yet muscular, face that looks like a baby.(Giving a pat on the cheek) Let me measure you, now stand still." He measured Allen all over the place like a madman. Lavi giggled at the sight. Allen's face turned white, he felt like he got raped but with tapes.

"Aha! I know what you need!" He turned away and went to men clothing section. Rambling, rustling noises were heard as they can hear the man speaking French while looking for some clothes. Most of the time people would pick out a bunch of clothes to try on but Jimmy only picked out some clothes to make a whole outfit. He came back to Allen, and brought his arms out and said "Here you go." As he dropped the clothes on Allen.

"T-thank you."

"Now the dressing rooms are in that hallway, he pointed.

About 10 minute's later Allen came out wearing a blood red dress shirt with no tie but a black silk ribbon around the collar. He wore a black dress pants that seemed really tight, which showed off his tight ass. As for shoes he wore high knee pure leather boots with at least six silver buckles on them, then to finish it off is a pair of leather gloves. He looked amazingly sexy.

"So…how do I look?" Allen said in a shy tone. Not sure what to think about his outfit.

"Oh my god, you look g-great!" Lavi stared at him in shock.

"You look amazing Allen!" Lenalee squealed.

"Really? Thanks." Allen chuckled.

Jimmy was clapping his hands, "Perfecto! You look absolutely sexymundo! You will catch everyone's eyes and will be in everyone's fantasy!" He sighed dreamily.

Lavi couldn't help but laugh at his strong French accent, especially the part where he said "sexymundo."

Allen chuckled nervously, his cheeks turning pink. "W-well not everyone, I just want one person to notice me." Oh shit he did not just say that out loud.

Lavi and Lenalee turned into stone just as they heard that. Just seconds later, 1..2..3 "AHHH!! Oh my God!!" They screamed with excitement.

The white hair boy started freaking out. "W-wait I was j-j-just joking!" Allen tried to stop them.

"Oh Allen, you don't have to lie to us!" Lenalee couldn't contain her smile. "So who do you like!?" She kept on jumping up and down while clapping her hands like a little girl.

"Ooo is little Allen been hiding this from us? Is he getting any action?" Lavi nudge him, striking a perverted look.

"Whoa, I did not say that I like someone, alright? And no I'm not!" Allen backed away.

"As much I would love to break this hallmark moment, I still have to get you two outfits." Jimmy swinging his measuring tape impatiently.

"Oh right! Sorry." Lavi said. He stood by Lenalee and waited anxiously. As Jimmy approached them, they saw an evil glint behind those black sunglasses. He took his measuring tape both in his hands and looked at them and smiled.

"Umm are you going to measure both of us…at the same time?" Lavi gulped.

Jimmy gave a low evil laugh. "Smart penny, eh?" Allen couldn't watch it, that guy took measuring to the next level! Lavi and Lenalee were screaming for help as the Frenchman was laughing away "Stay still!" Jimmy taking out another tape. The two exorcists were trapped and covered with measuring tapes, they felt it around and under everywhere. Not a pleasent feeling.

He quickly threw his measuring tapes away and walked to the women and men clothing sections. Lavi and Lenalee were shaking from the horror, who knew measuring the body for clothes could be so damn scary?

"I've never f-feel so violated in my entire life." Lavi said shaking, holding his arms.

"T-tell me about i-it, at least you're a guy. You've got nothing." The Chinese girl clutching onto Lavi's shirt.

Jimmy came back with some thin clothes and shoes. He threw it at them,

"Okay here you go. Just don't go changing together." Jimmy lean in and whispered.

"I plan not too." Lenalee said walking into the dressing room.

Lavi just look at her with disbelief. "What's that suppose to mean!?"

**_*7 minutes later*_**

"Oh HELL NO! I am not wearing this piece of shit!" Lavi is wearing something that made Allen face turned blue. He had on a black dance tight wear (boy's ballet bottoms) and had on an incredibly tight white t-shirt on, and a pair of black dance shoes to go with it.

Jimmy scanned his whole outfit "I don't see what the problem is."

"Don't see it!? What do you mean? I don't know how you guys do this in France but I am not that type of guy that wears outfits that shows my balls!!" He said a he pointed at them.

"What are you laughing at Allen? It's not funny!"

Allen kept on laughing; "Yes it is AHAHAHA! And I can see your balls and your nipples!!" he fell on the floor.

"Shut up!! It's not my fault and don't look!!"

Then a hesitant voice came behind the redhead. The bookman's angry and embarrassed face turned into an awe expression as he saw Lenalee.

"Uhh Lavi? I don't think..." Lenalee hugged her arms.

Lenalee had on a black Camisole Leotard on, it came with a short skirt which showed off her small figure, same dancing shoes as Lavi and to top it off she wore a small white bow attached to her short hair.

"I'm so glad that you're my partner." Lavi whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He quickly turned away.

She walked up to Allen, "So Allen is this ok?"

He didn't really know what to say, "Wow, um you look great." He honestly said.

"Thank you, I'm glad." She huffed out, hanging her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm scared of what my brother is going to say about this. He is not going to approve it, but I'll manage to survive, hopefully not Lavi though." Because of him and the stupid practice 24/7 drove her up to the wall.

"God I can't breathe with this shirt on and these fucking pants are suffocating my balls." As he adjust his pants in the crotch area.

"Lavi, watch your mouth!" Lenalee cried out.

Jimmy came over and all looked at the exorcists. "My beautiful creations, I am a genius. Yes. So now you children like your outfits?" He asked gleamingly.

"I'm good." "My balls are going to pop like balloons." "Sure." The three answered.

"Good then, just to let you know I don't take checks ok? The total would be $28 please." Lenalee and Allen looked at Lavi. He turned to them and sighed, "Fine I'll pay."

"Thank you Lavi" They both said, giving each other high fives, giggling.

"Before we leave Lavi, we should change back to our normal clothes." The cursed boy said. Of course they wouldn't wanna walk around like that, people would stare at them.

"Gee really?" The bookman said sarcastically, his eyebrow twitching.

____________

"I can't believe that I have to wear tights, god how long is our dances anyway?" Lavi looked disappointed when rummaging through his bag.

"It's about 15 minutes long." Lenalee got tired already just thinking about it.

"Super duper, more fun for me. I wish had your pants instead Allen."

Allen looked at him like he was retarded, "At least you can move in yours, and you don't think my pants don't rise?" Lenalee got tired of all the guy pants problems conversation so she decided to ask Allen something where they left off in the shop.

"So Allen who is it you like hmm?" Lenalee asked. The boy stopped in his tracks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said simply, marching away.

"Come on Allen it's not like we're going to tell her." Lavi told him sincerely.

Allen got even more nervous because they think it's a girl. Even though Kanda does look like a girl. "I-I never said…"

"You never said what?" Lavi lean his ear in.

"I never said it was a girl…"

Lenalee and Lavi both started blushing, they never thought that Allen would be into guys not that had a problem with it but that idea never came into their mind. They didn't know where to start exactly but Lenalee gave it a try.

"Who is he then?" Allen did not want to tell them at all, but he did plan it out that he would tell them after confessing to Kanda. So much for the plan then.

"Listen Allen, man. Look we don't care if it's a man, woman or animal. (Allen looked at him weirdly) As long as you like someone, we are happy and we are here for you." Lavi patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you Lavi. But I really trust you guys but this person, this guy. He's um very complicated and not an animal. It's just that when you guys see him you'll be spewing out words."

Lenalee gasped. The boys looked at her. "What?" Allen asked.

"Oh my god…I could be wrong but. You like Kanda don't you?" She whispered at the saying of the name.

Allen whole face turned tomato red. "……" he turned his whole body away.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" The exorcists screamed on top of their lungs. Lenalee started to squeal again.

"…W-when?...how?....(Lavi turned to Allen, looking all serious) What the hell do you see in him?...." He was just lost at words.

"I know, I know and I am so not telling you. It's private."

"Private my ass. Still Kanda could be an animal, ya know what I'm saying man? Haha." Allen blushed of the thought of having Kanda in bed with him. Though he dreamt about it a thousand times.

"Allen Aww! That is so cute!" The girl was feeling so giddy.

"Lenalee can you shut up about this? You too Lavi." He gave them the puppy eyes and started whimpering. They both exchanged looks.

She couldn't wiped that smile off her face, Lavi still couldn't believe that Allen likes Kanda but he just couldn't help but laugh at the white hair boy's confession to them.

"Alright little man, we promise." Lavi ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry we won't tell Kanda-boo!" Lenalee winked.

"K-kanda-b-b-b-b-oo!?!?" Lavi and Allen gaped.

She gave a brief nod. "Yep! Allen if you ever go out with Kanda, you must call him Kanda-boo." Lenalee smiled innocently, who the hell knows what's under that smile anyways. Never underestimate her.

"This is a nightmare." Allen sunk to his knees, he felt as if his life has went down the drain. When he gets back to the Black Order, he simply cannot look at the samurai's face. He has to ignore him, definitely around the Chinese girl and the bookman. There's no way in hell he's going to let them talk to Kanda whenever he's around. He can just imagine it. Lenalee will be giving off obvious hints and Lavi will be on the other side making stupid innuendo jokes. On the other hand he can't lose faith in his friends, no matter how many times they embarrassed him in public or in private. Also no matter how hard he's going to try, his depressingly great idiotic friends will never quit on him until Allen and Kanda are together. But if Kanda ever finds about "kanda-boo" Lenalee is taking the responsibilities. This is going to be so fucked up.

* * *

There you go, chapter one. Hope you like it. On to next chapter?

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter is here, how'd you like the first one? Good? Bad? Anyways, blueberry muffins or any good treats for those who review.

* * *

"Yuu-chan!!" Lavi tried to hug him from behind but the other man punched him in the guts. "Shut up." He walked away from Lavi's body lying on the ground. Swiftly, Lenalee bounced in front of him.

"Yes?" Kanda looking not so surprised.

"Well Kanda I'm going to be straight forward about this so…Do you like anyone?" She said.

Kanda stared at her calmly but inside he is freaking out like a damsel in distress, he just wanted to scream out "Yes! It's Allen!" He has to keep his poker face and walk away. "No." As he was about to walk away.

Lavi jumped in. "Liar, I know you do and if you don't tell us we will find out."

"Really? I like to see that." Kanda pushing Lavi away who's blocking his direction.

"Ooo, barracuda." Lavi retorted.

"Well I do know something, in fact I saw it." Lavi smirked.

Lenalee looked at Lavi like he was insane. "Wait Lavi. I d-" She got cut off, the book man ignoring her.

"Where are you going with this Baka Usagi?" Kanda getting suspicious. He felt nervous of what this bastard was going to say.

"You heard me, I saw what you did yesterday and in fact I'll tell it to your face right now." Lavi smirk grew even wider.

Just then Allen appeared out of nowhere, "Oi Lavi, Lenalee! Can you come over here for a moment please? I need your help."

Lavi sighed, "You're lucky that little Allen saved your ass." Lavi evil aura walked away.

Kanda sweat-drop and muttered "What the hell is his problem?"

"Allen I was about to tell Yuu-chan something important!" Lavi looked at Allen pretty annoyed.

"I know, that's why I stopped you! Don't say anything to him. Just shut up! I'll tell him." Allen wanted to slap himself for that.

Lenalee was looking very concern yet irritated at the boys. "You guys, this is something you shouldn't tell Kanda! I mean if one of you just tell him that we all saw him playing the piano and crying he will get very angry, plus adding that he loves someone or whatever just makes it even worse. So please Lavi, don't. Even though I would mostly join you to do these kinds of things but Kanda is different. He's a private person. And whatever he wants to do or say is his choice." Lenalee pleaded the boys.

Lavi felt bad but he agreed with the girl. Allen didn't say anything he nodded in a yes. They wouldn't hurt him ever, teasing is different but hurting a friend badly just for fun is never fun.

The bookman folded his arms, "You know if he's doing the show? He's really good."

Lenalee just shrugged. "He didn't sign up but I'm not too sure. We did saw him playing the piano for the first time though. Probably a 50/50."

She was glad that she was able to convince the boys not to say anything to Kanda about the scene of which they saw yesterday. She prayed that Kanda plays in the show, just to prove to everyone that he does have a whole different side of him. Because when she was watching him yesterday it was a good feeling. Like a young kid running through the vast field of greens just as when it's done raining you can see the grass sparkle. And the warmth of the sun just glistening upon the sky. Something so pure and so innocent at that moment, she couldn't yet really to describe of how she feels.

"Well you guys I'm going to do some errands for old panda. So later!" Lavi waved goodbye as he walked away.

"Later Lavi." Allen waved. Lenalee knew she needs to say something to Allen, so she let it out.

"Allen, when are you going to tell Kanda?" Lenalee asked seriously. Allen sighed; he didn't know what he was going to say to the other man. He felt a little pressured from the question.

"I don't know whenever the time is right. But Lenalee please don't tell him okay?" Allen spoke softly.

Lenalee smiled, "I won't." "How do you feel about him?" asking still.

Allen couldn't really find words to express himself. "He...Kanda...all I know is that I love and admire him for who he is. And I just can't tell him how I feel. Because whenever I see him, like my hearts just starts to race and my mind is a total blank, unless he starts calling me names, that's different. But I don't know.... I wish I could just...do something. It's driving me insane ugh."

Lenalee kind of surprised that Allen said that he loves Kanda. But she truly is glad for the boy.

"You think he'll like you back?"

Allen snorted, "Hell no. You kidding?"

"Well you may never really know hmm? I mean Kanda maybe really calm and compressed on the outside but he could be really the opposite on the inside. He's just putting that whole mean act as just to cover his emotions."

"Really? You think so?" The boy asked starting to feel his hopes increasing.

"Allen I've known him for years. And plus I'm a girl, I know these sort of things." She laughed.

"Love can be hard and confusing. But you never what's going to come to you unless you confess how you feel the one you loved, right?" She gave the small boy a hug.

"Thanks a lot Lena, I just need some time."

"No problem." Lenalee freed the boy as watch him walking away.

Lenalee scratched that part out, he did not need time, and it needed to be today. Though she know that he won't tell him today but she is going to tell Kanda herself.

Lenalee was finally was alone, as Allen walked away with small hope in his eyes, feeling bad for the boy she nervously walked to Kanda's room. She knew lying to Allen is wrong but this is worse. If Allen would just confess to Kanda it would be awkward the next day. So she decided to tell Kanda about Allen but to tell him to keep quiet about it from the British boy. She stood in front of Kanda's room, slightly scared to knock. But she sucked it up, held her breathe and started knocking.

"Who the hell is it?" Kanda asked.

Lenalee rolled her eyes, rude as usual. She agreed with Lavi, what does Allen see in him?

"It's Lenalee." She heard a "Tch" Typical of him. She thought amusingly. Moments later Kanda opened the door and appeared looking very annoyed already.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"I-I just want to talk to you about something. May I come in?"

"Yeah." As she walked in he shut the door and sat on the bed. She felt it's getting a little awkward just to be standing up so she took his chair from his desk and sat in front of him. He raised an eyebrow, thinking that this must be important.

"So? What is it that you need?" He asked while not looking at her.

"Where should I start? Um well. Kanda, you know when I asked you that if you like anyone?"

This caught Kanda's attention. "Yes?"

"Ok. I know that you were not telling the truth just because Lavi was there. Am I right?" Kanda thought this girl was physic because how the fuck does she know that? Was it that obvious?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kanda cleared his throat.

Lenalee looked at him blankly. "Don't lie. I know you too well Kanda."

"Damn." He muttered.

"Hmp, see? Besides do you like Allen-kun?"

"How did you know?" He looked at her sternly.

"Girl instincts. But do you? Just wondering."

Kanda slightly turned his head away and look down at the ground. "Some good instincts there. You already know the answer to that. No use of me telling you."

Her eyes started to shine; she began to feel excited for Allen. She had a weird feeling that somehow she always knew that Kanda liked Allen.

"How long have you liked him?" She tried to hide her happiness. He blushed.

"About 14 months." He choked out. Holy shit he did not just told her that embarrassing info.

"Aww. That's so cute that you counted." "Well you know what I've got a surprised for you." Kanda didn't want her inner fan girl anywhere near him. But surprise? He was curious, so the inner fan girl is worth it.

"What is it?"

Lenalee just wanted to blurt out so badly right now, she couldn't wait any longer. It was on the tip of her tongue.

"Since you like Allen. There's something you should know." She couldn't take it anymore, she spitted it out quickly. "Allen really really likes you Kanda. In fact he really does care about you and thinks highly of you. And you two should be together now!!" Oh crap she didn't mean to let out the last part slip. She shut her mouth.

Kanda eyes widen, he could have sworn that his heart stopped. Was she being serious? This was something…wow. He was speechless.

"Are you serious? Really?" Kanda felt getting excited, his heart racing so much that it was about to explode. He tried to remain placid and relaxed as possible, trying not to overreact about this.

"Yes. He told me. But let me tell you something else. Allen didn't want me to tell you that he likes you. But I just did. So Kanda keep your promise that you won't tell Allen about this conversation. But confess to Allen in a way that he will get the message." She winked.

"So he doesn't know that I like him?" Lenalee giggled, thinking that it's so sweet of Kanda wanting to know.

"Yes, he's clueless."Try to surprise him. When you try to confess to someone, make it special."

"Alright. I'll think of something" Even though he already did.

Lenalee got up and put the chair back, she open the door and look back at Kanda. "Remember ok?" She smiled.

Kanda eyed at her, "Thank you Lenalee."

"Your welcome." Her smile grew wider.

He shut the door slowly; he walked to his bed sitting on it lifelessly. He still couldn't believe his ears. He smiled. It felt as if Lenalee knew what Kanda was thinking when she told him to surprise Allen. The song that he's going to sing surely will shock him enough. He couldn't wait. His heart could not stop jumping up and down. He is so happy that Allen does like him back, he wanted to cry, but he was so happy that he couldn't, he felt that familiar rise in his chest, overwhelming as always.

His little angel likes him, he likes him, and he _really likes him!_ Kanda still couldn't believe it. Kanda could have had him all this time, damn when did he become so scared of little moyashi? At least Lenalee told him about this or else Kanda would have not gotten anywhere. He couldn't have thanked her more for this. The samurai heart slowed down a bit. But his mind is racing of so many questions and needs that are dying to be done. Realizing that he no longer has to wait anymore today will be the day that Allen will be his.

___________

Two more hours until the show begins. Kanda decided to wear something simple. Nothing like he wears around here but it will do. He took a long shower to clear his mind about Allen, which isn't working, either way he can never have that exorcist out of his mind. Coming out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist he pulled out some clothes from his drawers, throwing them on the bed. Not wearing them now, soon he'll change into them later. He looked at the time and still only two more hours.

"Che, the damn clock needs to go faster."

Lavi looked at his outfit sadly; he did not want to wear this in front of tons of people. God it's going to be so bad, it might ruin his dancing because he's insecure about wearing this skimpy crap. "What the fuck, man? I look like a dumbass..." Feeling like he wanted to cry. Holy hell, this going to be the worst night ever for him! Everyone is going to make fun of him; he's going to disgraced old man panda with his tights. Sure he likes seeing it on girls but he doesn't like wearing them. "Damn, this is so going to be uncomfortable as herpes."

Looking in the mirror holding up her dance outfit Lenalee sighed out loudly. The Chinese girl kept on worrying that it might be see through and all the guys would act perverted towards her then her brother would be a million times more overprotective with her and destroy the whole building into pieces. "Come on, be strong. You're an independent young woman. Pull yourself together. Don't be like Lavi." Feeling a little better about her outfit she did a little dance for fun in front of the mirror, laughing at herself for being random. "Oh wow I can't wait for tonight." She chuckled.

"I wonder if I can remove the buckles." Allen scratched his head while looking at his leather boots. He thought this entire costume was a little too much to wear for playing a piano. He thought it was going to be more formal, but never something that seems more like what gigolos wear. Could the pants be any tighter? He thought. "Bloody hell, how can people wear these things?" He said to himself. It's a good thing that he's sitting instead of standing the whole time on stage because it hurts like a bitch to stand. God damn it, how much he wants to rip the pants in half. "Mana what have I done?" he whined.

The four exorcists were dreading for the show to start and to end. Each one was waiting anxiously, one of them was excited to perform for the one they love, one of them is scared about wearing tights, one of them is the same one as the second one but feels more confident about themselves and the last one is just glad that they're sitting down than standing. Could this day be any more tiring for them? Honestly. Notice how they dread on how they dress but not focusing on they're going to do? Looks aren't everything. Still you do have to give them credit for practicing for weeks. I mean good lord, fighting and practicing for the show? That's fucking hardcore right there. Anyways, whatever what they were crying over about, the show must go on!

_______________________

This has possibly been the longest 15 minutes ever. When time is up the Black Order Night will begin. Just hearing the sound of people talking in the auditorium. It feels as if going to a concert and the energy of just building up inside you waiting for the show to start. And just the sound the crowd around you makes it even better. People in the crowd have popcorn this year, which was new. It doesn't feel like a live show anymore, more like a movie. And next year it will probably have tomato throwing; people would pay to see that happen.

Kanda has gotten done dressed. It was nothing fancy really, just a white long sleeved dress shirt tucked in his black dress pants and shoes. He decided to put his hair down, which he rarely does. Still he looked very vibrant, just the way the simple colors of light and dark bring him out.

Taking a look at the clock, still another 10 minutes. He growled silently. Somewhat frustrated with the time, he wanted it hurry up. He took a last glance in the mirror and headed off to the auditorium. As passing by the crowd, some people gave him the look of shock and some gave a look of slight disgust. Thinking why Kanda is all dressed up? He didn't even bother to notice them, he went onto the stage and behind the curtains he saw Lenalee holding a clipboard which has a list of acts and wearing a, which seems to be a leotard. The Chinese girl notices him and smiled immediately. She knew what he was going to ask her. Somehow this didn't surprise her one bit.

"The list is right here if you want to sign up." She handed the clipboard to him. "You're the 14th person to join. Thank you."

"Hn, good to know. This is my surprise for moyashi." He signs the paper, handing it back to her and quickly left the stage.

"Oh I can't wait!" She shivered with delight. Taking a look of what he wrote on the list, was "singing Halo and playing piano." Singing? She thought. That's even better. She never heard the man sing before. Wondering what he would sound like, now that's difficult to imagine. If this is something that Kanda is doing in front of people, which means he must be really good at singing than just playing the piano. Excited to hear and watch the older man, the best part is to watch the crowd's reaction. This year show is going to be the best, ever.

~O~

The lights dimmed, with the audience silent as a mouse. The only sound was the crunching of popcorn and slurping from drinks. People got comfortable as they can, waiting for the show to actually start. Suddenly the only voice that could be from Lenalee rise from the microphone. As walking upon the stage with her dance outfit on, Komui stared in shock, how her baby sister is wearing something that's so revealing. He was about to shout but Reever shut the scientist up from going nuts again.

Lenalee stood on the stage looking very happy and pleased because of that Kanda is singing a song for Allen. So romantic she thought. Hearing someone doing the wolf whistle to her interrupted her thoughts. Komui started to have another fit again but Reever literally had to choke the guy to death to shut him up. Everyone was looking with an amused face. But they're faces went to the stage as Lenalee grabbed their attention.

"Hello everyone, welcome to another year of The Black Order Night!" She smiled. People started to applause loudly, some people actually stood up cheering.

"Wow, exciting. Alright so this year I joined as you can see." She gave a small laugh as some guy yelled out "Yeah baby!" Thankfully Komui was unconscious or the guy who just yelled out would be dead in a second.

Satisfied with the crowd, Lenalee went on ahead with the show. On the first act was a group dancing salsa style, which was great for an opening act. It got loud applause's, with faces in the crowd looking really satisfied. Lenalee loved how this show was going so far. When each performer got done, they would go and sit down with the audience which makes them feel a little awkward because people would be staring at them like an alien.

Several acts later came to of mostly singing, few came out acting in small drama scenes. This led people to shed some tears in the drama sequences. The singing portions were alright, but it was better than last year, not many people looked to happy but they tried to remain a straight face, other people were whispering to each other criticizing the performers. At the end they each got their own applause's.

"Whoo! That was great! Our 8th act will be Allen Walker; he'll be playing classical tunes on the piano. Please give him a warm welcome." Lenalee rushed behind the curtains, as Allen walked pass by she whispered to him "Good luck Allen-kun."

"Thanks." He grinned nervously.

It was his first time doing this so he's pretty shy; he took a deep breath and stepped out of the curtains. Once he walked out, people stared at him wide eyes. The outfit he was wearing, it was incredible on him. People suddenly started screaming hysterically, shouting out to him that he looks "hot" "sexy" "gorgeous". They never thought that Allen would wear something bring his sexiness out, but they had to be honest, it really does suit him. The people watching him, didn't focus on his playing really, they were watching him and the way he looked tonight. Kanda stood behind the curtains and wondered why the hell everyone is yelling and screaming at moyashi. His question was answered as he took a good look at Allen's outfit. Kanda really had to agree that he did look incredibly sexy and delicious. Especially in those pants, the samurai pulled back blushing. Lenalee behind him stifled a giggle. The samurai glared at her carefully.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Lenalee laughed.

"I'll let that one slide."

Carefully and slowly, hoping no one would notice, Kanda took another peek behind the curtains to watch Allen perform. For a moment, Allen didn't look innocent or pure like he always does. The way Kanda sees it is that when Allen was playing Moonlight Sonata made him look so seductive and so desirable. With his fingers moving slowly and gently onto the keys, seems like he's barely touching them, like afraid to hurt it as if the keys are fragile glass. With only one light shown onto him, as he is the star right now, he really did look like an angel, with the light reflected off from his white hair, making him having a halo.

Having his silver eyes half leaded, looking at his keys. Then Kanda notice that Allen face was slightly flushed. Could it be? That he's thinking about him? It can't possibly be, right? How could anyone look so cute and beautiful without even fucking knowing it!? Sometimes it irritates the hell out of him when Allen doesn't know what's going around him.

Speaking of which, Kanda who's not even worrying about if someone is watching him watching someone else.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Lenalee's hush voice came from behind, smiling.

Kanda kept on watching intently, not caring about his surroundings. "Oh…yeah." Showing a little dirty smirk, his voice getting husky. His body stiffened, realizing what he just did, he stopped watching, turned around and walked away blushing again. Lenalee laughed.

"That's not funny. I couldn't help it alright?" Leaning against the wall.

"Oh alright, I'm sorry. Well you know, I don't blame you." Lenalee waited few moments later, but she couldn't hold it in, laughing gently.

"You're not gonna laugh anymore once you're out there dancing." Kanda smirked.

Shock at his comment, which he was right about. How could she forget? "Shit..." She muttered.

"Wait, how did you know I would be dancing?" Lenalee questioned.

The man sighed. "Well it seems to me that you're wearing dancing clothes right now and for the past couple weeks you and Lavi have been arguing about it. Not that hard." He stated simply.

Time went on quickly when Allen finished his songs. Went in front of the stage and gave a bow, walked off as the crowd clapped, stomping their feet. Hearing some whistles here and there, not like they payed attention to what he was doing, they just plainly focused on what he was wearing during the whole performance. Allen tried to keep his smiling face but really the guy was in pain from wearing those slutty pants. Tomorrow he is going to return this outfit, he noted himself mentally.

"Wow was I really that good?" he asked himself.

Lenalee flew out of the curtains, "Well well, was that beautiful piano playing or what?"

The whole audience cheered loudly again. Lenalee couldn't help but to say something that made the British blush. "So did you guys like Allen's outfit tonight?" This made the boy realize that the people didn't even watch his playing. Allen felt like he wanted to jump off a cliff all that practice for nothing. And people only look at him for his whorey outfit only. It just pissed him off even more. The people kept on cheering until Lenalee made them to settle down. Allen slump in his seat, Komui patted his shoulder.

"You were great Allen, don't worry."

"Thank you Komui-san." Allen sighing. He plopped his elbow on the arm of the blue seat, his knuckles under his cheek, staring into space depressed. Komui tried to cheer him up, but the boy wouldn't budge. All he wanted to do is kill Lavi and burn this hypnotizing outfit he's wearing.

Lenalee grew nervous because she and Lavi was the 11th act and they were next. She can feel her legs getting tired already, her whole body started to tense. She walked out slowly of the curtain not looking so jolly like she was before. "Next act is Lavi and me dancing." She dragged the words out of her mouth. The audience applauded, Komui was about to fume any moment. He tried to compress himself by ripping off the fabrics off from the chair.

"K-komui please calm down." Reever panic.

"How can I when that bookman is going to touch my Lenalee?" He's struggling to speak, his voice became more of a growl, started to scare Reever.

As the lights brighten up even more, Lavi and Lenalee were in position waiting for the music to start. First up is modern dance. As music starts Lavi became really conscious of down there once they'd begin to dance. But it started to warm up to him little by little. Lenalee and Lavi didn't care about what people think of what they were wearing right now, not like it's not normal, it's just that they weren't use to wear that kind of thing.

The audience enjoyed the modern dance; they were watching very carefully, the two exorcists were barefoot for now. They started off gracefully, with natural and spontaneous movements, expressing their body movements along with the music. The people stared in awe as Lavi lifted Lenalee by her waist so lightly; Komui had a hard time digesting what he just saw. They scattered across the stage like leaves, looking so fragile and every move they make was smooth. Lavi gave a few soft yet strong spins, looking like he was on air, for some reasons it just showed off his toned and sexy physique. Lenalee did a sparkle which is a move where she leaps up and springs up one foot while her hands spreads out. They acted so quickly, nimble. All the people could think of is that how exquisite they look and how they would love to move like that.

Second is Jazz, the crowd gave a loud but quick applause when an upbeat song came up.

The two dancers hurriedly put their shoes on and went into action. Lenalee had a hard time during practice, she was scared. Lavi gave her a reassuring look as taking her hand. The crowd had a hard time keeping up with them as the moves they were doing. Doing from the toe rise, straddle split leap, turns and correct postures. The people watched as they dance with strong and sharp body movements. Everything looked so quick, nonstop; the audience was getting hyped up from the energy that the two gave. Lenalee was surprised that she was able to maintain balance and poise while doing such powerful movements. Lavi smiled at her tiredly. Whispering to her "See you made it?" She grinned at him. For some reasons she should have been really dying right about now but for once she was having fun dancing.

Last is tap, the exorcists were tired but they were having a good time. The lights dimmed a little, Lavi stepped up to the stage making some clicking and clacking sounds. Lenalee stepped up but this time her taps were faster than his. They both looked at each other, the crowd grew silent. As fast pace music reached the ears, they both started to tap they're lives away, they used their arms and upper bodies to blend movements. Lavi's feet really was fast, he made it look so simple. Lenalee wasn't quite as fast as Lavi but her moves were flawless.

As the music stop, the dancers kept on tapping as a way of showing it's close to their ending. They held hands, feeling the sweat but they didn't mind. Lavi got on one knee and did some drumming with his feet and jumped back up as Lenalee followed along. They both did complex taps, includes fast pace and accurate timing to match with the partners, nothing but the sound of drumming on the wooden floor. To finish it off they both stomp on the ground in unison, sounding like a big bang of a drum.

The crowd applauded monstrously, they all stood up cheering on, people were screaming on top of their lungs. Some people were shouting out "You're awesome!" "That was amazing!" Lavi and Lenalee hugged each other and gave a bow. They're tired as hell and couldn't wait to sit down and rest their legs. As they reached their seats and sat down, people behind and in front of them gave them pats on the back and shoulders.

"You guys were freaking amazing!!" Allen sitting on his knees on the chair looking back shouting from the first row.

"Thanks Allen!" Lavi yelled back, sitting in the fourth row.

He let out a huff; he took his shirt and fans himself with it. While taking off his shoes by using his foot.

"We were awesome!" Lavi said happily next to Lenalee.

"You were amazing, Lavi!" Lenalee commented.

Lavi shrugged, putting his arm around Lenalee's chair. "Yeah, well not to be rude but, I know." He winked. Lenalee pushed him playfully.

"Look Lenalee for the past couple weeks I'm really truly sorry for pushing you so much during practice." The bookman frowned suddenly. Lenalee had plans on to get revenge on him with Allen but just seeing the look on Lavi's face and how he sounded really sincere she decided to forgive him.

"It's alright, but the practice really did pay off." She laughed.

"You were really great Lena."

"Um, well you're a great teacher." she laughed.

"So we're cool?" Lavi saying in an unsure tone.

"We're cool." Lenalee showed a bright smile.

"Alright!" Lavi bent over and gave her a tight hug.

"LENALEE!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LAVI?!!?!" Komui stood up, his face burnt red giving Lavi a death glare. Reever punched him in the head and told him to sit the fuck down. People stared at the scene and laughed. Watching Komui being punched in the head and face flat on the floor is too good.

Lenalee covered her face clearly embarrassed by her big brother's yelling and bashing again. Lavi felt sorry for her, putted his hand on her shoulder. Sometimes he thinks that Lenalee will never get married and have kids because of her demented brother.

"Lenalee shouldn't you be on stage announcing? You're the MC remember?" Lavi asked but in an amused way. Trying not to laugh at the girl's bewildered face.

"Oh crap!" Lenalee rushed out of her seat and hopped up onto the stage, looking tired. The redhead laughs at her but not in a mean way, more of a teasing. She took the mic, before speaking she cleared her throat.

"S-sorry about that. I just got tired and forgot. Anyways." The people laughed at her for being cute. She gave a tired chuckle.

She went on with the show once again, announcing the final three acts. As she called out the 12th act, she began to feel excited because Kanda is the last person in the show. And she could wait to see the look on Allen's face when he's going to sing. It seemed time has gotten by very slowly now and it was bothering the samurai in his every fiber. He paced back and forth with his hands in his pockets. His dark hair flowing along with him, he felt as if the 12th act has been on stage for hours. Lenalee shook her head looking at the samurai, peeking through the curtain she saw that Allen was yawning and seemed like he was about to leave. "Stay." She said quietly.

"You and Lavi were good." Kanda said out of the blue. Lenalee turned her head around to the man who is still pacing, sadly. "Thanks."

At last the 13th act was on and Kanda will be on next. Kanda couldn't really describe the feeling that he was feeling right now. It was all scrambled all over the place, fear, hope, excited, happy. It could be all at once. He didn't know for sure. Anyway, he leaned against the wall his heart thumping so hard and loud, it felt like it was about to blow up like a nuclear bomb. Having nothing to do but wait. He slid down to the ground; knees in front of him but apart from his face while his hands resting on it. He looked down at his white dress shirt and some of the buttons came undone. He lazily buttons them up. Sighing again, waiting impatiently he leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes trying to calm his nerves and heart.

Not knowing how long has it been but it seemed like an eternity. Opening his blue eyes, he heard Lenalee talking in the microphone, her voice sounded distant. He froze. The 13th act is done? This means that he's up next. The man jumped onto his feet, adjusting himself, dusting off his shirt and pants. He cleared his throat and waited for the girl to finish talking.

"Is everyone having a good time?" She asked to audience. They all shouted with a "Yes" or a "Yeah".

"Good, good. Because I saved the best for last, you may not guess who it is but he's back there and is ready to come out."

Kanda raised an eyebrow, "Really, you can't be serious?" he muttered. The more the girl kept on talking the more anxious he's getting.

"So ladies and gentlemen, the last performance of tonight... Who he is singing Halo piano version. Please give a warm welcome for...Kanda!" Lenalee clapped her hands as holding the mic in her hand, getting off the stage.

Allen thought he didn't hear right, Singing?!. Since when Kanda sing? Does this guy have any other talents he should know about? At the same time Allen was really excited, he wanted to hear and see his crush singing. He couldn't contain his broad smile. Lavi in the fourth row was shock, "Yuu singing? My fucking god..." He seriously thought the world was going to tilt and everyone will fall off, float in space, hit by asteroids and die.

Kanda sighed, as he walked out the curtains with his hands in his pockets, the audience didn't clap or cheered or anything. They just gaped at him, watching the man going to the piano like "Is this for real?". People didn't know what was going to happen, will he be good or be bad? Because all the singers so far that they heard were bad, some were ok, but the others were just terrible. Everyone was just whispering and murmuring.

Allen watched Kanda, something about him looks different tonight, besides his hair is down but Kanda had this sort of glow about him. He couldn't help but stare. "Holy shit he looks even hotter!" He screamed in his mind. Allen felt a blush crept onto his cheeks. Just watching the way his ebony hair swaying, his toned muscular body moving that Allen seen so many times whenever Kanda takes his shirt off when he trains. Mhm. Those eyes, those mysterious dark depths which he always finds himself lost in. He love Kanda, he loves everything about the man, if only Kanda knew. Allen face saddens but his eyes still connected to the samurai.

Kanda sat down on the seat carefully, he saw Allen staring at him in the corner of his eye. The samurai had a little idea, he smirked. He adjusts the mic that was attached to the piano. Holding it gently with his fingers, he turned his head towards Allen direction, licked his lips slowly, making sure that the boy had a good view. Allen gulped, thought this was a dream because Kanda was staring at him while licking his lips!

"I'm going to sing this song for you." Kanda whispered into the microphone seductively.

A lot of people watching blushed at his suggestive tone; they wondered who he was talking about. Lavi was about to faint. Never seeing this side of his friend.

"Who the fuck are you?! And what have you done with the real Kanda?" Lavi whispered hoarsely.

Allen thought he was about to die from a heart attack. Because that was the sexiest thing he ever heard! The boy's face turned Mars red; it reached all the way to his ears. The boy's head was getting dizzy. Was he talking to me?! No fucking way! Kanda will be the death of him.

The raven haired man removes the cover on the keys. Cracking his fingers as usual, which some people in the audience grimaced of the sound. He slowly but gently pressed the keys down, making a sound of beautiful music. His fingers made magic once he touched those keys. The music flowed out so amazingly, people couldn't help but gape again. Allen notice that tonight Kanda's playing wasn't filled with sadness; it was filled with joy, hope and love. It was breathtaking to see the man playing.

As smooth skillful hands stroked the keys a voice appears,

_"Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound"_

_"I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now"_

Everyone in the crowed literally gasped as the man sang. Allen and Lavi's jaw dropped to the floor, eyes wide. Lenalee stared at Kanda not moving at all. They all stared at him not because he was horrible, because his voice is amazing. His voice sounded nothing like his speaking voice, it was a little high-pitched, but yet it was still deep and sultry.

_"It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out"_

_"Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace"_

His fingers not yet removing from the keys, his voice was strong and it stayed on key. He showed emotions on his face as he sang; it was nothing like the calm and angry faces.

_"You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away"_

_"I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo"_

They never seen Kanda expressed so much; they could feel his emotions through his voice and the music. Kanda eyed over to Allen, and gave a sad smile. Allen didn't know what to do; he really was staring at him. People in the crowd, as they're watching, they felt every single emotion that there is in the song. Yes, they were at peace but they felt overwhelmed by the man's voice.

_"Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light"_

_"I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again"_

Allen looked at Kanda who was still looking at him, "Could it be? That he likes...me?!" Allen head spun wildly. His heart started to race, "Kanda" He whispered unconsciously. People begin to smile sadly from the sweet ballad. Whoever he was talking about is damn lucky. Allen listens to the lyrics and felt like Kanda was talking about him, in way. Allen couldn't help but be so captured by the enchanting music and voice.

_"Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out"_

_"Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace"_

"Does he like me?" Allen repeated it in his mind over and over again. He found himself close to tears, of just the way Kanda's voice sounded so beautiful in the song. Kanda looked over to his moyashi again and saw his eyes silver eyes watery. Kanda turned and looked into Allen's eyes with a calm face as singing to him, every word he sang, he meant it.

_"It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_I pray it won't fade away"_

_"I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_Halo, ooh ooh....._

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_Halo, ooh ooh....._

_Halo, ooh ooh....._

_Halo, ooh ooh, oh........"_

Allen wasn't sure if he was singing about him but then on the stage the samurai kept on gazing at Allen, giving him a sweet smile and a slight nod. Kanda truly was singing to him. Allen felt so touched. The little exorcist couldn't help but let a tear slide. He brushed it off, leaving a wet stain on his glove. The boy heard some people behind him sniffling, and next to him was Komui who was just sobbing. "Oh Kanda! Such a beautiful song!" Allen sweat drop, of course he was really touched.

_"Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_I pray it won't fade away"_

While the two dance duo Lavi and Lenalee were feeling everything that Kanda was pouring out. Lavi tried not to cry, he sniffed, wiping his nose. Lenalee failed to stop; she started to bawl her eyes out. She was so happy for Allen and Kanda. "They deserve to be together." She thought, smiling sadly with her eyes red. Allen felt his heart beat to increase again, his adrenaline beginning to race inside his body. He certainly fell in love with the samurai more today.

_"I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_Halo, ooh oh......._

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see your halo_

_Halo, ooh oh......."_

Kanda stopped playing and hit the last note perfectly long, his voice echoed throughout the room.

A thunderous applause came; Kanda didn't expect this to happen. Everyone stood up on their feet, clapping and cheering for the man. The Japanese boy notices that many people's eyes were red....from crying? Thinking that he never knew that his song would affect so much. He got a lot of compliments from the crowd, as they cheered on the top of their lungs. Kanda was pretty grateful but it wasn't important to him. The only important thing right now is Allen. He saw the white hair boy running out of the auditorium. Kanda ignore everyone whose still calling out his name, as he came chasing after Allen.

"So romantic." Lenalee wiped her tears.

"What's romantic?" Lavi came up from behind her.

"Kanda sang a song for Allen and then Allen rushed out of the room and now Kanda is running after him. They'll finally be together." She sighed romantically.

"What?! Whoa whoa! When did this happen?" Lavi looking astonished.

"Well I told Kanda about Allen today and well it seems that Kanda likes Allen back." Lenalee stated simply.

"Are you serious?!" Lavi freaking out.

"Yep. Oh they're such a perfect couple!" Lenalee clapped her hands together. "Oh I'm a miracle maker! Without me those two would not know what to do!"

"Oh my fucking god...you need to explain later little missy." Lavi commented, poking her on the arm.

* * *

Dang, my hardest part was the dancing scenes. Geez. Did you guys enjoy it? If you didn't or did just review. haha. Well I'll see you in the next chapter! ST


	3. Chapter 3

So hey did you guys like the singing? haha! Yeah well it took me a while to "perfected" it. Riight. But I did better than I thought. In way. So please enjoy this **yaoi, hot sex scene** because my head hurts from visualizing it too much. :) And damn it took me a long time, I'm not so good at writing such graphics scenes haha.

Please don't nosebleed or faint on your keyboard. (Keep a box of tissues near you) I'm worried about you guys haha.

* * *

Allen couldn't take it, how could he have not known that Kanda liked him? He was scared now, scared to face the man. He wasn't sure if he was ready to actually love him. Why was he feeling this way? Shouldn't he be jumping into the man's arms or something? He couldn't stop his heart from beating so fast, he felt like he couldn't breathe. The world was turning upside down, he had butterflies, about to collapse from feeling nauseous, he covered his mouth, the smell of the leather glove hit his nose.

This made it worse when he saw Kanda running towards him. "Shit..."

The older boy came up to him, looking hesitant. Seeing how Allen's face is scared he knew he had to back away immediately but Allen wasn't helping the samurai at all by looking so good in that "formal" outfit.

"Moyashi..." Kanda didn't know what to say to him. Even though, his moyashi looks so kissable right now. Wait! That's not what he came for...really. Right? Really it's not a crime or anything.

"It's Allen...K-kanda can I ask you something?" Allen tried to restrain his voice from shaking. But Kanda knew Allen was losing it.

"What?" Kanda step towards to Allen. The boy didn't dare to look at him in the face, he automatically drew back.

"Well, haha. Um…When you were singing that song, were you um…singing it…to me?" Allen never felt more stupid in his life just by asking a question.

Kanda furrowed his eyebrows. "Wasn't my message clear enough? Or you're just dense hm?"

Allen looked at him, eyes filled with wonder, his whole face crimson red. While too busy looking at the man's hungry gaze that he didn't bother hearing the insult.

"Oh, so you were…well thank you. You were g-great." Unable to find words or his voice he found himself backing away from Kanda who was still getting closer and closer to him.

Allen got a little surprised as his back touched the wall. Next thing he knew, Kanda's hands slam against on the wall, hovering over Allen, looking down at the boy. The British turned his face away, hiding his blush; he began to rub his own arm trying to comfort himself.

"Uh Kanda? What are you doing?" Allen voice was barely above a whisper. Kanda still looking down at the other young man, with his hair hanging down like curtains.

"What does it look like?" He purred.

Allen was getting close to having a heart attack if this Japanese man doesn't stop being so fucking sexy on purpose. Allen kept on backing away, wishing that he can push back the wall so he can be far away as possible from Kanda. Not like he hated the guy but he's just having a panic attack right now. But in reality he was stuck between the damn, hard cold wall and the oh so perfect, handsome, cold, sexy exorcist who's warm breath is very intoxicating. Dark eyes still glued to the little boy. Kanda took one of his hands off the wall, and then he suddenly pushed himself forward, making his whole body leaning onto Allen's. The British boy felt his face growing even hotter. This simply could not be happening he thought.

Kanda took his hand and stroke Allen's cheek, it was soft like a baby. Allen froze in the spot, unable to breathe. The touch of his hand was surprisingly warm, even his body is too. The white hair boy wanted to feel more, even such a small gesture made him feel at bliss.

"Cute" Kanda thought, he felt Allen's cheek warming up. As he was smirking, the raven haired samurai turned the boy's face from the other direction, forcing him to look at the older boy.

"Kanda..." Feeling his voice about to crack.

Both their eyes met, dark eyes look into silver ones. Kanda moved his hand down to Allen's lips. Touching them lightly, as if they're so delicate. Kanda licked his lips, trying not to eat this boy up. Allen kept on looking at Kanda, wondering why the man was biting hips lips so hard, and to make it more interesting; he noticed the man blushed lightly. The 18 year old felt his urges about to burst, he had to tell him now or it will be hell. Kanda gathered up all his courage, he had nothing to lose.

"Allen, I don't know how to exactly put this into words but I'm tired of waiting for this, I'm sick of you calling me as a fucking friend. And I know that you do like me, don't deny it because Lenalee told me. So let me say this Allen Walker...I-I don't want to be your friend...because I love you." Kanda finished, averting his eyes away, he got scared to look at the boy, starting to feel insecure when the boy didn't make a reaction.

Allen didn't know what to say. He stood against the wall wide eyes at the older boy. Kanda loved him? This has to be a miracle. Allen never felt anything so overwhelmed in his life; his heart was racing so fast, his mind spinning like crazy. This had to be a dream or something because Kanda would never lean his body against his own and he would never say "I love you" while touching his lips in a way! He repeated that this was defiantly not a dream, nope this is really real.

Allen covered his mouth with both of hands; Kanda quickly looked at the boy once again.

Allen let his hands free from his mouth, "Do you really?"

Kanda started to feel relieved when the boy smiled. "Yes, I do." Kanda wondered what the boy was thinking right now, obviously he was happy but he was waiting for him to say those words back to him too.

Allen surprised the samurai by giving him a hug. Kanda slowly returned the hug. Allen felt his strong arms wrapped around his back, he knew these arms would never hurt him or leave him. He knew it just by the look in Kanda's eyes once he said "I love you" to him. He never felt this much love from an embrace since Mana. Allen knew this was too good to be true; he hugged the man tighter to make sure that this was real. Kanda squeezed him, stroking his white hair then a small, shy voice spoke up.

"Y-you know Kanda, I feel the same way too. I don't want to be your friend either, I love you too." Allen said, smiling while twirling a string of black hair.

Kanda looked shock for a moment but then the feeling sunk in, he sighed happily.

The dark haired one let go from the boy. Allen started to get uncomfortable again when the other man stared at him in such a manner. He notice that this stare was the same one as before but this gaze a little more passionate. The British couldn't help but ask.

"Kanda, why are you staring at me?"

The other felt his blood boiling again, Kanda leaned his face closer to the boy then out of nowhere he devoured Allen with his mouth. The younger boy finally got his answer as he felt the other exorcist lips on his. It wasn't those gentle, sweet kisses. It was those hard, bruising ones that make your lips bleed. Kanda couldn't hold it back any longer, this was his limit. Always knowing Allen would taste good but not this good. He made a gruff sound during the kiss, he was just so desperate. His tongue plunged into Allen's mouth, it felt so wet, soft and tasted sweet like candy, though he hates sweets but Allen was just so fucking addicting.

"Ngn..Ah..Allen..mmm" Kanda panted.

Allen was trying to gasp for air, but he didn't care. Allen felt his knees to weaken but Kanda held him close and very tightly so that he won't fall. Nothing to worry about because he had this man in his arms protecting him. They're tongues were fighting together wildly; lips were already swollen from the messy kisses. Kanda bit Allen's lip, that's when the boy moaned in pain and pleasure. "Ah!..that h-hurt."

"Oh god Allen, can you moan like that for me again?" He whispered harshly through the kiss. He licked Allen's blood that was stained on his tender lips. Allen felt the stinging of it, but he liked it.

Kanda knew this was just making out but the two were literally at it like dogs. Both kissing and groping each other so hungrily and desperately, everything was just so rough but indeed he was really horny.

Allen stopped kissing for a split second to lick the man's whole lips. As Allen held Kanda's face with both of his hands the boy boldly sucked on his tongue, his breath was so hot, he heard the other man groan in agreement. The boys were breathing so hard, but continue kissing roughly at each other, didn't bother to breathe through their noses. It was like watching alien VS predator where they were fighting but these two were eating each others mouths.

Kanda couldn't control his hand to slip down from Allen's waist to slide his hand on Allen's crotch. Allen jumped a little, he let out a satisfying moan. "K-kanda, ha."

The Japanese boy smirk, oh how he love to sound of moyashi moaning. It was music to his ears.

Allen felt like he was on air when Kanda touched his crotch. His thought must of jinx it because the next thing he knew is that Kanda picked him up in his arm, carrying him bridal style.

Allen held him closely, couldn't help but bouncing from Kanda's running.

"Aw I was having so much fun." Allen pouted so cutely.

Kanda slightly chuckled, "Don't worry we're going to do something much more fun." Kanda said, finally reaching his room.

Allen eyes widen, he felt so anticipated for this. At the same time he was a little worried, remembering that he is still a virgin. The white hair boy mind began to wonder into how hard Kanda is going to be with him. Just from experiencing from their action not so long ago, his kisses and touches were not gentle at all. It was really rough, painful actually. Allen didn't mind it so much, he just found out today that he loved being real man-handle, being tortured and hurt from the lust. Allen blushed at his own dirty thoughts. Kanda looked at the boy who was blushing, he sighed as shaking is head in amusement, sometimes he thinks that moyashi has some problems when it comes to getting all flustered.

__________

Kanda kicked the door closed and putted Allen on the bed softly The British boy got shock by his gentle action. "I guess I was wrong, guess Kanda realizes that I'm a virgin he'll go easy on me." Allen was relief, he didn't want his first time being painful even though he really liked it when Kanda hurt him a little before. Allen took off his leather boots, which were heavy, more than his exorcist boots. He finally got those off and saw Kanda started to unbutton his white shirt, Allen eyed his nimble fingers as they plop each button off. Dropping the shirt on the ground, there standing a samurai with a six pack abs, not too thick though but in a toned muscular way. With a tattoo planted on him, which made Kanda even more gorgeous. Allen couldn't take his eyes away from the highly sexy warrior. God must love me right now. Allen thought happily.

"Like what you see Moyashi?" Kanda said in a teasing voice.

"Uh N-no..." Why did he even bother to lie anyway? Kanda asked himself.

"Hmm really? Don't lie Allen. I won't." Kanda walked up to Allen, as dark deep eyes filled with raging lust.

"I'm sure you won't BaKanda." Allen nervously spoke.

Kanda attacked the boy by jumping on him, pinning his hands on the cold, soft sheets. Allen gulped.

He lowered his head down to Allen's neck and licked it across. He bit on it and sucked on it so hard that Allen thought his skin was about to rip off. His warm tongue left a trail of saliva on the white hair boy's tasty neck. Kanda notice as the boy was in pain so he gave small kisses over the big and dark hickeys.

"Ah! S-stop, it h-hurts." Allen yelped out.

"I just marked you, heh." Kanda said still licking his neck like a lollipop.

"Kanda..." Allen moaned softly.

The samurai stopped in the middle of where he was, and looked at Allen with a serious expression.

"What?" Allen got annoyed from him stopping.

"You're a virgin right?" Kanda said bluntly. Allen could have fallen off the bed from that comment.

Allen blushed, "Yeah...Why you ask?"

Kanda leaned into his ear, his breath making the boy shiver with delight. "I just don't want you to get hurt for your first time, but....when the pain is gone, you're really going to get it hard Allen. You said that I would lie but honestly I just want to slide inside you all day, hearing you scream my name over and over again, just wanting to feel inside you so badly. Thinking about it makes me so damn...hard. Besides my hand is getting tired from every night." Kanda whispered into his ear while biting onto his ear, making the smaller boy gasp.

The white hair exorcist could feel himself getting even more harder from the biting and Kanda's sex confession. And...and did he just admit that he masturbates every night!? This week sure has it's share of surprises.

"Hm?" Allen looked down at Kanda's pants, something was poking him like a stick....yep he felt it. Allen could feel his best friend down there poking him, and he could tell that it was big. Oh God, since that Kanda is not going to go easy one him and possibly it could be big down there. Oh shit he's going to die from this guy!

"I notice you're friend is out." Allen said, trying not to blush.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Why you want to see it now? You're more excited than me."

"N-no That's not what I meant!" Allen turned his face away, annoyed by his smart remarks.

"Well my friend is excited to meet your tunnel" Kanda said with a devilish smile.

"K-Kanda! Don't say things like that out loud..."

"I thought you would like me talking dirty, don't worry I'll only do it when we're alone, ok?"

He kissed him gently for once, with his tongue sliding over Allen's supple lips. Allen was glad that he's lying on a bed because that kiss would make him faint on the ground.

"Y-yeah that's fine.." Allen lost at words.

Kanda let got from Allen's hands, slip his leather gloves off, exposing his deformed black hand and started to unbutton the other boy's shirt, ripping off the ribbon that's in the way. He kissed Allen sloppily, tongues battled again, sucking on each other tongues loudly.

The only thing that was bothering Kanda was that he started to get really pissed off of how many god damn buttons there are on this one shirt. "The hell with it." he muttered as he ripped the shirt open. Allen got startled by his harsh movement, which made him turn even more red than his shirt. Kanda not caring about Allen's clothing, he immediately tore his belt off, then slid down his pants off, throwing it off the bed, which scrapped the boy's knees a little but he still liked it. It was a weird sensation.

Allen chuckled adorably, "Desperate much?"

Kanda made Allen stop laughing by giving a small lick on his nipple. "Hell yeah." He muttered darkly. Allen knew this was going to be a hell of a ride.

Kanda sucked on his hard nipples, he flickered his tongue over and over. A soft groan escaped from the younger exorcist mouth, eyelids closed as he ran his fingers through the long ebony hair. To make it more exciting Kanda secretly moved his hand down to Allen's area and squeezed it, as he licked his nipples.

"K-Kanda, hn!" Allen love the way how the man just grabbed it so forcefully, making him groan loudly. "Oh god...mmm Kanda..."

"Hmm you like that, Allen?" Kanda spoke in a sexy tone, letting his slippery tongue mopped all over and around Allen's nipples, working on those as he kept on fondling Allen's hard dick, "Ahhh, Kanda...stop teasing me like that." Kanda felt so powerful at that moment, making the other boy so hard was one of the things on his to-do list.

Kanda trailed down to his tummy, finally reaching to the area, Kanda stripped his boxer's off. The younger exorcist felt the coldness, feeling goose bumps on his legs and thighs. Kanda stared at his whole body, it was simply beautiful. His white creamy skin, white hair, eyes filled with lust, wonderment and youth, face flushed with fever and those luscious lips bruise from their wild kiss. Allen felt so embarrassed that Kanda was staring at him like he was a piece of meat. He saw Kanda looking at his erect dick like he was about to eat it.

Kanda leaned his head down to his twitching penis and blew on it gently, making the other boy shiver. "Ahhh, hmm Kanda s-top, please s-stop teasing me..ah!"

Then Kanda just licked it simply making the other boy going crazy.

"Kanda! Ahh...Damn it I hate you, just hurry up!"

"What's to hurry? Besides didn't you say that you love me?"

"Kanda! You're killing me here!"

"Nope I'm taking my time." Kanda smirked.

Then suddenly Allen had a plan that will make Kanda explode from harness. Allen faked his voice, making him sound so innocent like he was being violated by a strange man. The boy pretended that he was about to burst into tears.

"Kanda? Please....just fuck me already....fuck me hard....please?" He pouted his lips.

The raven haired just gaped at him; he felt his groin heating up in pain. He felt his dick getting harder and harder from hearing the boy pleading him to fuck him hard. This was a wish come true.

Kanda had no choice, he returned back to Allen's member, giving its full attention by swallowing it whole.

"Oh God Kanda! Ahh...Ngn!" The samurai held it firmly and he continues sliding his tongue all over his pre-cum member. "Ahh! Kanda!..oh-yeah!" Allen moaned as he felt the amazing sensation in that one area, he moved his head back as taking all of the feeling in him.

"Mmm Allen." The man growled in excitement.

Kanda felt his member about to burst from hardness, even it could be possible because the moyashi sexy moans was all going to Kanda's groin.

Kanda licked his shaft, sucking on it as he gazes at the other boy who was enjoying every moment of it. So he kept bobbing his head, sliding his tongue up and down as he loved listening to other one screaming out in ecstasy. Allen felt that his whole body on fire, this was the best feeling ever. He grabbed onto the sheets tightly, squirming as shutting his eyes as he let Kanda ravish him so deadly.

"K-kanda, I'm about to...ah! Hah..." Allen cried out as he looked down that Kanda, seeing that the man finally unbutton his pants, but not taken it off yet.

"I know..." Kanda panted.

Allen couldn't hold it in any longer the boy felt that same weird feeling below his tummy, he wanted to feel more of the pleasure that was given to him but he knew that he didn't have much stamina.

"Kanda!" Allen reached his climaxed into Kanda's mouth. The samurai swallowed every bit of it. Allen panted out, feeling his member to twitched, his whole body suddenly felt tired from the release but not for long.

Allen watched as the other man pulled down his pants, releasing a monster. Allen stared and it stared back at him. Kanda's dick was awfully red, that it looks extremely painful and he wondered how the hell Kanda can stand it having that between his legs this whole time. Allen felt kind of bad. He was getting all the attention that he forgot about his horny Bakanda.

Kanda begin to stroke his own member as closing his eyes, arching his head back. The samurai was aching for Allen's touch.

"Allen. I need you." He breathed out.

Allen sat up on his knees watching the man playing with himself. This has to be the sexiest thing that his silver eyes have ever seen. Allen licked his lips, taking a lot of interests watching his Japanese lover. "Holy mother of god he's so hot." He felt himself suddenly getting hard already.

Allen crawled over to Kanda, who stopped stroking himself and watch what Allen was going to do to him. Kanda couldn't wait. Allen wasn't sure if that gigantic thing is going to fit inside his mouth or his so-called-tunnel. Allen grabbed Kanda's member, making the older boy gasp out.

"Kanda I'm not sure if I could fit this in my mouth..." Allen said as he playfully strokes it.

"Ngn...Y-yes you can, please Allen..." Allen never seen the man so vulnerable, it was a pretty hot sight seeing the man begs.

Allen decided to lick his shaft and carefully let his tongue dance around the length. The taste was musky, but it had a man taste that he couldn't really describe, and quite frankly he enjoyed it. Kanda moved Allen's soft hair out of the way, scrunching them up as he arched his head back, moaning out loud. "Yeah, Allen..oh fuck..." he groaned softly.

Allen didn't care about how big it is, he opened his mouth wide and put the whole thing in his mouth. Kanda closed his eyes, loving the feel of moyashi's mouth surrounding him. Allen didn't have enough room in his mouth so he had to breathe through his nose.

"Oh god...ugh that feels so good...hah" Kanda moaned. The British boy sucked on it gently and let his small tongue glide all over while his hand was busy pumping the length.

"Okay that's enough." Kanda said. Allen looked up at him and understood what he meant.

Kanda roughly pushed the boy back. He took out a big bottle of lube that was under the bed and poured out a generous amount onto his hand. He covered his member with the lube first then worked his way to Allen's hole, using his rough two fingers to cover it with slimy lubricant. Kanda carefully insert his two fingers inside, Allen squirmed at the touch.

"Try to relax, it'll feel better." Allen nods his head, as focusing on relaxing the best he can.

Kanda pumped his fingers in and out and at the same time keeping an eye on Allen's reaction. To see if he's hurt or not. He kept on pumping, watching Allen's face in a mix of pain as his face blush. Kanda felt his own member growing harder. "Are you ok?" Kanda asked gently. Allen gave a soft whimper as an ok signal. Kanda smiled, he took his fingers out licking it. Lastly he steadily inserted his large member into Allen's hole. Kanda bit his lip, thinking that moyashi is tight.

It hurt, a lot. Allen gritted his teeth, clutching onto the bed sheets trying to ignore the pain. Kanda grimaced a little, thrusting in slowly, trying the best he can not to pain the boy. Allen felt tears rolling down his cheeks, he never knew it was going to hurt this much. Kanda reached over to hold Allen's hand for comfort, the other squeezed it. Kanda felt a little guilty, but the time will pass.

As several moments went on Allen started to feel the waves of pleasure hitting him. Allen moaned out quietly, he felt that Kanda was getting harder and bigger in him and it fucking feels amazing. Kanda's pace started to quicken each that Allen moans. "Ngn..."

"Kanda...faster." Allen gasped, feeling the thick flesh in him.

Kanda lowered his body close to Allen's, "Hold onto me." he told the boy. The younger one didn't waste it, he strapped onto Kanda as the samurai begin to thrusting into him hard.

The Japanese was fucking uncontrollably, making the boy scream out so loud. Sure the boy was tight but it was good, the way how he closes on him. Allen felt so hot and wet, he felt his own member aching of hardness. During the thrusting, Kanda pumped Allen's member, the little boy felt the extreme of two sensations in the areas, it was driving him mad. Kanda kept on fucking him so hard, that the younger one was bumping against the bed headboard.

"Ahh! K-kanda! h-harder!" Allen cried out, as holding onto his lover tightly. "Oh God...Y-yeah!"

"F-fuck Allen, ngn." Kanda listen to his command, as he lost control. Trying not to lose track when he pumped the little one's member too.

Kanda found the spot and kept on banging into it. Kanda couldn't get the sound of Allen's moans and cries out of his head. It made him fuck even harder.

"That's it! Oh Fuck! Yeah! Ugh...Ah..!" Allen cried out, feeling like he was about to faint, this was way too much for him. The boy couldn't take it anymore; he let it all out, letting all his desires pour out same as his partner.

Kanda took one of his hands and slapped Allen's butt cheek, the boy yelped out. Kanda love the sight how the other one was just in pain, his face was begging him to fuck him so hard that he couldn't walk anymore. As Kanda continue going in and out, that's when Allen was close to the end.

It was intense; everything right now was close to perfection. Nothing about sex right now is tender or loving. It was all about roughness, pain and pleasure. The couple started to sweat, moaning nonstop, screaming out each other's names. The bed bounced up and down like it was about to snap in half. Kanda didn't give a damn if Allen started to feel pain because he knows that the white hair boy loved every second of it, he never wanted this to stop. Ever.

"Ngn...A-allen..Ah...God..." Kanda groaned. He was getting close too, but he wanted to savor this moment a little longer, he lean his face closer to Allen's face, giving him a quick passionate kiss. Allen couldn't really kiss back, though he is occupied from moaning from the man who's doing him so roughly. He loved it so much.

"Harder Kanda! Aha...Ahhh!......I'm so clos-"

"I know, baby...wait for me." Kanda gave a low growl.

They both turn as one, when they felt each other's love, passion and heat for one another. As it appears, they both reached a big climax. "Kanda!! Ahh...hah!!" "Ngn.. Allen!" It was a huge wave of ecstasy and release hitting them both. Allen felt Kanda's warm liquid releasing inside him, and felt his own on his stomach. Kanda was quite surprised on how much Allen cum. The boys started panting, collapsed on each other. Kanda cleaned Allen's stomach off with his tongue, not leaving a single trace of the sweet white liquid. As he finished he pressed his lips against the younger one's tired mouth. Allen smiled sweetly, making the other man's heart melt.

"Wow...that was just amazing." Allen said tiredly.

"I agree." Kanda panted, feeling the after effects of sex.

Two of the exorcists lied on the bed under the cold covers in each other's arms happily. Kanda wrapped his strong arms around the boy's tiny waist, which had his eyes closed.

"I love you Kanda"

Kanda felt his heart skipped a beat, "I love you too." he whispered. Allen snuggled closer against Kanda's chest as he fell asleep. "Kanda-boo." Allen muttered.

The Japanese looked surprise at the silent outburst of the boy. "Kanda-boo? Very cute moyashi." he whispered, stroking the little boy's hair.

Kanda couldn't wait for another day tomorrow. He didn't know when was the last time he felt this happy, at peace. Before he had no reason to be so happy but now his reason was lying in his arms. His little angel. Who saved him from so much. Allen was everything that he needed and more. He could feel his halo and prayed that it won't go away.

* * *

Yep, that's all folks. Hope you liked it! Because I found chapter 2 my favorite lol. So I would appreciate it if you guys **review**. No flames.** If I make any mistakes, tell me.** I read this story like 3 times to check if theres any mistakes in it.

There is an actual Halo Piano version on Youtube, just type in **Beyonce Halo Piano Version** and it will come up. It's really beautiful.

I need to improve some stuff but it'll take a while. Please review.

Oh yeah about the** Kanda-Boo** thing, yeah...one of my best friend, she calls me Sarah-boo..all the time..so yeah. haha

Thank you for reading. I might make another story, I'll stick with short stories. :)

Peace out my hommies and have a nice day!


End file.
